thevulcanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan
Vulcan is the crime-fighting persona of Los Sabios. The original purpose of the Vulcan is to ensure individuals obey the law by going after those who break it, but had shifted over to assist in fighting the Bosses. The Vulcan wears a suit that is made by the wearer the protects them from most forms of melee combat. How the wearer obtains the items is regardless, but it must be made by the wearer in order for the wearer to be considered a True Vulcan. The suit is easily battle oriented, with much attention paid to hand-to-hand combat. The suit also relies on the ability to shield the wearer from bullets, but it is not completely immune to them. The suit consists of thick fabric on top of flexible cloth and numerous metal implants. One of the most noteworthy features of the suit is that it involves heavy amounts of technological advancements that give the wearer near-superhuman abilities, especially strength. The color of the armor is similar to an early Atmospheric Diving Suit, dark and dull gray and brown with red highlights, particularly suitable for darkness and stealth. History The Vulcan persona began in the early Prohibition Era (early 1920s), where illegal activity was much more commonplace than it had been before. The ban of alcohol drove many to a livid life of crime with the promise of wealth and respect. During this time a few individuals took it upon themselves to combat the rapidly increasing infestation of crime. There were several vigilantes and groups of vigilantes that grew out of the era, but the only remaining mask is the Vulcan. The Vulcan was created in Los Sabios by "", a tall, middle aged, burly black man that had a background of mechanical engineering and boxing. The Vulcan was named by "" and derived from the Roman God of the same name. "" chose the name as, much like Vulcan, he created armor and weaponry. As previously mentioned, the preferred type of combat of the Vulcan is street fighting. ""'s background as a boxer played a massive role in the way the suit was designed and this ultimately set the bar for later generations of the Vulcan. As many as five of the major sources of alcohol in Southern California were either turned over to police or destroyed due, in at least part, to the involvement of the Vulcan. The Vulcan had not received much reception as the idea was ridiculous to most people, especially those who worked in speakeasies and the like. Throughout the entire duration of the Prohibition act the Vulcan had fought various mobsters and developed strategies that have now been all but lost, save for a small number of salvaged guides. After the Prohibition Era had ended (1933) most of the established anti-alcohol groups and 'heroes' dissipated and/or disappeared. The intent of the original Vulcan was that of law enforcement, though only enforcement of the law meant to prohibit alcohol. Shortly after the ban was lifted, the persona disappeared and "" continued to live a normal life until his death in (). For a while the Vulcan had not be seen nor mentioned. The Great Depression and the U.S. entering World War II kept the persona in hiatus for thirteen years; it appeared to most people that there were more important issues at hand than petty-law enforcement (as opposed to major-law enforcement). Though the Vulcan had a serious impact on the community of Southern California, the public remained ignorant to his existence and had not noticed the absence. Even when the alcohol returned and the United States took part in the biggest war to date, crime did not leave Los Sabios; in fact, the Great Depression made crime much more common due to desperation of homeless individuals. This percentile of criminal activity had remained until another man, --, decided to take up the title of Vulcan in 1946. -- was a young technician. Character The personality of the Vulcan is not necessarily consistent, though most have elected to work within the concept righteousness and justice. The Vulcan is often fearless and is not easily threatened. The Vulcan is also knowledgeable, with one example being creation of the suit itself. The Vulcan also steadily plans out their approach to problems The persona is commonly considered masculine because every incarnation, prior to the most recent, was male. No matter who wears the mask, the primary objective of the Vulcan is to stop crime, and the path commonly taken was that of violence. ""'s philosophy was that people only listen when their lives are at stake. The first few Vulcans showed little mercy towards law breakers. Though later Vulcans did not involve themselves in the near fatal maiming of law breakers, they were by no means weaker. The very first Vulcans had to change their life as soon as they wore the mask: the consequences of their identity being revealed were almost certain of death to them and/or loved ones because of the individuals they were after, like mobsters. The Vulcan was seen as a serious nuisance to the their line of work and was to be terminated on sight. With the advent of better timekeeping, shrinking (yet advancing) technology, and lowering crime statistics, later versions of the Vulcan did not need to worry as much about dedicating their life to the suit. The second-to-last Vulcan took up the job as a side, and only worked at night. Though the persona is suited to stealth, the presence of the Vulcan has not always gone unseen by the public of Los Sabios. List of Vulcans • "", years active: 1920-1934 • --, years active: 1946-1961 • //, years active: 1965-1982 • [], years active: 1982-1987 (KIA) • {}, years active: 1989-2004 • ##, years active: 2011-2026 • (Brother) Molovceal: years active: 2028-2033 • Ana Molovceal, years active: 2033-